Love Games
by Majin Lu
Summary: "Y en los juegos de carreras, Misty no sabe lo que es un freno, sin mencionar la manía que tiene de andar girando el control como si fuera un volante. Cosa de locos, ¿cierto?" - Ash y Misty... y los video-juegos. AaML.


**Muchas gracias FoxMcCloude por la traducion. Gracias, tu es el mejor.**

**.**

**FF-SOL 100 Temas- Desafío Miss Sunshine 2010**

_Tema: 05 - Video-Game_

"_**Love Game"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ... y, según parece, los rumores de un romance entre Ash Ketchum y Macey Flare parecen estar cobrando fuerza...

- Eh, Misty – Me detuve un momento, mirando a mi pelirroja, que estaba leyendo una revista de celebridades donde hablaban de un supuesto romance en mi vida. Afiné mis cálculos, respire profundo y continué – No deberías andarte creyendo todo lo que dicen esas revistas.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo ella mientras arqueaba una ceja levemente, desviando sus ojos de la revista y fijándolos en los míos. Tragué en seco, me anticipaba un gran caos cuando ella siguió hablando:

- Pero, a juzgar por estas fotos, parece ser que tu y la señorita Flare se andan entendiendo muy bien – dijo ella mientras volteaba la revista, prácticamente restregándomela en la cara. ¡Por Dios, algún día de estos me va a matar!

No puedo negar que me sorprendió. La revista tenía fotos de la última fiesta de la Liga y, en la página que Misty me mostraba, había fotos mías con la entrenadora Macey. Entre las fotos había algunas donde salíamos bailando juntos, y una donde yo ponía mi mano en su cabello. Eso fue porque tenía un insecto en él, lo juro. Aún así no puedo negar que, visto desde ese ángulo, cualquiera diría que Macey y yo andamos de parejita. Misty realmente estaba pensando en eso, ¿verdad? Oh no, eso no...

- Misty – Le quite la revista de la mano, dejando el artículo sobre el mullido sillón de la sala de su casa - No es lo que parece. Sí, estuve bailando con Macey, pero solo porque ella me lo pidió. Y nos pusimos a charlar, nada más. No tengo idea de donde fueron a salir esos rumores de que ella y yo estamos saliendo.

- Ella gusta de ti. – repuso Misty inmediatamente - Desde tu primer torneo en Johto. – Volvió a coger la revista, apretándola furiosa. Su rostro estaba rojo, de rabia seguramente. Oh rayos, aqui me viene otra vez. Continuó hablando - ¡Y no desaprovecha el chance de encimarse contigo! Y tú, como siempre, te haces el tonto y no captas las indirectas. – Terminó de decir entre dientes, cruzado los brazos. Hey, ¿cómo así que tonto?

Tengo que admitirlo, se ve muy linda cuando está furiosa. Esas manchas que tiñen su rostro de rojizo son tan tiernas. Desde luego, una Misty furiosa también es algo de temer. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos arranques de celos le han dado en los últimos meses. Aunque tampoco puedo culparla. Hace un año que estamos de novios, aunque en secreto. Con eso, nuestras apariciones en público, como en esta última fiesta de la Liga, a la que Misty no pudo asistir porque su hermana Violeta estaba enferma, eran muy raras. Por una parte debido a nuestras agendas, y por otra para no levantar sospechas por imprevistos, como en este último caso. Yo, siendo un joven Maestro Pokémon, ahora con 20 años de edad, siempre tengo a la prensa pisándome los talones. Lo menos que quiero es que mi relación con mi amada pelirroja se arruine por culpa de esas revistas. Quiero privacidad. Sé bien que Misty quiere acabar ya con todo este secreto, aún así aceptó mi condición. Pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo?

Bueno, la situación no se podía quedar así como estaba, ya estaba empezando a afectar nuestra relación. Tenía que pensar en algo, pero primero, la prioridad era calmar a la fiera. La miré otra vez. Ella ahora me estaba ignorando, sentada en el sofá de la sala con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Y la causante de tanta discordia - la revista – yacía nuevamente en el sillón, abierta en una página donde pude ver el anuncio publicitario de un nuevo juego electrónico. ¡Eso es! Soy un genio.

- Misty – Me acerque a ella, luego me aparté, poniéndome cara a cara con ella - ¿Por qué no mejor te olvidas de eso y vamos a jugar un poco, eh? Habías dicho que me ibas a invitar a probar tu nuevo videojuego – Le puse mis mejores ojos de cachorrito, Mamá dice que soy bueno en eso.

Para mi sorpresa, me miró y pareció considerar mi sugerencia. Pero, nuevamente, su expresión volvió a ponerse dura, y me respondió – No quiero jugar a nada contigo. Eso sin mencionar que tú mismo habías dicho que no querías jugar conmigo, porque tu consola tiene mejores gráficos que la mía y no sé que otras cosas.

Owned. Yo y mi bocota. Solté un bufido frustrado y me levanté, me fui en dirección a la cocina. Necesitaba un Plan B rápido para calmar a la fiera, pero primero, lo que necesitaba era un vaso con agua.

- ¡Espera Ash! – Me llamó justo cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta – Creo que cambié de opinión. Será un _placer_ jugar contigo.

¡Oh oh! ¿Sería idea mía o estaba sonriendo de forma maligna? Sentí un escalofrío bajándome por toda la espina, eso no era buena señal. ¿Qué estará tramando Misty?

* * *

Ya llevábamos 15 minutos. Misty y yo habíamos tenido que apartar, por petición suya, los sillones y las mesas para poder jugar mejor.

En mi mano derecha sostenía un control blanco, que estaba sujeto a mi muñeca por un cordón de seguridad. Un control de _Wii_. Yo no tengo Wii en casa. Prefiero otras consolas, como la X-Box o el PS3, son mejores en juegos y gráficos. En mi opinión, no la de ella. Suspiro. Podríamos estar jugando con mis consolas ahora, pero qué no haría yo para complacer a Misty. Sé muy bien que, ahora que lo pienso, jugar mis juegos con Misty no sería buena idea. Misty no es lo que se pueda llamar una buena jugadora. Ella es del tipo que siempre mete una patada cuando el balón toca los pies de su jugador, no se puede jugar Winning Eleven con ella. Y en los juegos de carreras, Misty no sabe lo que es un freno, sin mencionar la manía que tiene de andar girando el control como si fuera un volante. Cosa de locos, ¿cierto?

Claro que no me tengo que preocupar por eso, ya que ahora, en mis manos, tengo un control de Wii.

- Vamos a comenzar – me dijo Misty con su control en las manos. Ela tenía el primer control y yo el segundo. Lo estaba moviendo para seleccionar en el menú. "Wii Sports" fue lo que alcancé a leer en la pantalla de plasma del televisor de sesenta pulgadas de Misty. Ese televisor se lo ganó en una rifa. Misty suele tener mucha suerte en las rifas. Continuando: ¿Wii Sports? Ella sabe bien que yo juré nunca jugar eso en mi vida. Sinceramente, ¿cómo es que a alguien le puede gustar un juego con gráficos tan pésimos y tan simples como ese? Vi que me estaba mirando de forma victoriosa. ¿Así que esta era su venganza?

- ¿Qué fue, Ash? ¿Qué tienes miedo de perder tu honor de jugador o de perder contra mi?

- ¡Vamos a jugar! - dije con determinación. Ya no había vuelta atrás, cuanto antes aceptara mejor. Más pronto termina la sesión de tortura.

Misty apretó algunos botones, y entramos en la pantalla de selección de juegos. Tenis, boliche, golf, béisbol y boxeo.

Comenzamos jugando tenis, que según decía Misty, ese era el juego más fácil. Juego seleccionado, teníamos que escoger a nuestro jugador. Misty escogió un avatar femenino, pelirrojo, cuyo nombre era "Sirena Misty". Así que ese era su avatar, interesante. Yo estaba escogiendo el mío, hasta que me paré en un avatar masculino, de pelos negros el nombre de "Ash Amor". No pude evitar sonreír triunfante cuando la miré. Misty se hacía la indiferente, fingiendo que no le importaba que yo hubiera descubierto ese avatar que ella hizo para _mí_.

- En el juego podemos crear todos los avatares que queramos, así que hice varios, inclusive de nuestros amigos. – me dijo ella.

Realmente era cierto. Navegando por la pantalla, vi varios avatares muy parecidos a nuestros amigos, desde Brock, Tracey, May y Dawn. Esperen, ¿hizo también un avatar de Gary? La miré con el seño fruncido.

- Ese es mi avatar preferido – dijo sonriendo de forma pretensiosa. Me quiere encelar, estoy seguro de ello, ¿y saben qué? ¡Lo está logrando!

- ¡Borra eso! – le dije con voz firme. Me miró un poco sorprendida, pero luego empezó a reírse.

- Jajajaja Ash. Ni lo sueñes. Si lo borras, perderás todos los puntos adquiridos, y además no es del todo igual Gary.

Momentito, no me está gustando el rumbo que va tomando esta conversación.

- ¿Desde cuando tú y Gary juegan juntos?

- Jugamos cuando viene de visita con Tracey. Tracey sale con Daisy, así que nos ponemos a jugar. Por cierto, él es muy bueno en béisbol.

Béisbol, sí. Con que bueno en el béisbol. Ya siento que mi espíritu competitivo empieza a tomar el control.

- Empecemos jugando béisbol entonces.

- Pero Ash, el de tenis es más fácil para empezar.

- De acuerdo, vamos a empezar con tenis. – dije bufando.

Y, en efecto, tenis era bastante fácil. Aún así, a lo último fue victoria de "Sirena Misty" contra "Ash Amor". Sinceramente, no puedo creer que perdiera contra ella en eso. Pero mejor me quedo calladito por ahora. ¡Béisbol, béisbol, béisbol! ¿Que fue? ¡Tengo que demostrarle que soy mejor que Gary en todo! ¡Maldito Gary!

Finalmente empezamos a jugar béisbol. Misty empezó a batear y yo me puse de lanzador. En cada jugada, pude darme cuenta que la fuerza que ejercía en el lanzamiento realmente afectaba la trayectoria de la bola. Misty no consiguió acertarme ni una. Luego cambiamos de posición. Misty lanzaba la bola en tiempos diferentes. A los pocos, me fui dando cuenta de su tiempo. No tuve mucho éxito en la ronda, y me tocó volver al montículo. Misty otra vez no volvió a acertar ni una. En ese momento me pregunté: ¿Es que Gary realmente es bueno en béisbol o es Misty que la riega en este juego? De cualquier manera, me tengo que concentrar. Ella hizo su movimiento para lanzar la bola y le pegué. _¡__HomeRun__!_ ¡La bola se va, se va, se fue! - ¡Sí! – dije en voz un poco alta. ¡Eso fue muy divertido! Ups, no acabo de decir eso, ¿verdad? Mejor me concentro en terminar el juego rápido. En todas las demás entradas logré darle igual y gané la partida.

No sé si fuera idea mía, pero creí ver que Misty me estaba sonriendo. Pero, cuando la miré directamente, volvió a poner esa cara dura. Ok, se está haciendo la difícil. No dije nada, solo pude ver como ponía la próxima partida. Golf.

* * *

Lo admito, el golf lo que más exigía era concentración. El hecho es que Misty y yo terminamos empatados. No me pregunten como fue eso posible, pero empatamos.

- Misty, ¿boxeo o boliche ahora? – le pregunté.

- ¡Boxeo! - me respondió ella inmediatamente.

- Muy bien, boxeo ahora y después terminamos con boliche.

- No, no quiero jugar boliche, Ash.

Ok, eso fue raro. A final de cuentas, ella estaba molesta conmigo e hizo de todo para hacerme jugar todos los juegos con esos avatares extraños del Wii, por venganza. Así que decidí despejar mis dudas.

- Ya caigo. Admítelo, no sabes jugar al boliche, Misty.

Ella puso la cara dura y desvió la mirada, avergonzada. ¡Bingo! No sabe jugar. No puedo dejar pasar el chance de provocarla.

- Entonces yo tenía razón, no sabes jugar.

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces demuéstralo – la reté.

Y cayó. Misty y yo tenemos una rivalidad extraña, siempre hemos sido así. Yo comencé la partida. Leyendo las instrucciones en la pantalla, boliche era realmente fácil. Y, en la segunda jugada, hice una _chuza_. ¡Wow, que bueno soy en esto! Le llegó el turno a Misty y tengo que admitirlo. Jugaba muy mal. La bola siempre se le iba por el canal. Para cuando terminamos la partida, mi avatar tenía muchísimos puntos, y el de ella no tenía ni uno.

Misty estaba muy frustrada, y cuando está así, no puedo soportarlo. Suspiré. Creo que voy a ayudarla. Con eso, quién sabe, tal vez gano algunos puntos con ella. Al fin y al cabo, la idea era que se calmara por lo de aquella revista amarillista de quinta categoría, ¿cierto?

- Misty, ven acá, te voy a enseñar como se hace.

Me miró sorprendida, y se quedó pensativa por un momento. ¿Ya les dije que es muy cabeza dura? ¿Y lo mucho que me irrita eso a veces? Pero, ella es _mi_ cabeza dura, creo que puedo vivir con eso, soy un hombre eternamente apasionado.

- Ok Ash.

Aceptó más rápido de lo que me imaginé. Aflojé el cordón de seguridad de mi control, lo saqué de mi muñeca y lo dejé en la mesa central, que arrimada en un rincón de la sala. Me puse a la espalda de Misty, agarrando su mano. Misty tiene las manos muy suaves, por cierto. Mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al de ella, podía oler su delicioso perfume. Por Dios, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que me pongo tan cerca de ella hoy. Noté que se puso un poco tensa, pero se relajó rápidamente.

- Primero, escoge la mira – Le dije cerca del oído, mientras mi mano guiaba la suya. ¿Soy yo o ella acaba de exhalar un suspiro? - Después, mira un poco lejos de donde quiere que la bola pegue – Le dije, haciendo con mis dedos que los de ella seleccionaran la posición – Y luego, aprieta el Botón A para comenzar – Le susurré en voz baja a su oído, hice que ella soltara un... ¿gemido? Creo que las cosas están mejorando.

- ¿Y después? – Me preguntó ella con la voz profunda.

- Después, mantén presionado el Botón B y lleva el brazo para atrás – Hice el movimiento con los brazos haciendo que el de ella siguiera al mío. Con el impulso, mi cuerpo se pegó más al de ella. Qué raro, ¿está haciendo calor aquí de repente? – Gira el brazo hacia el frente cuando llegues aquí – Detuve su brazo en un ángulo de 90º - Sueltas el botón B para soltar la bola. – le dije la última palabra en un susurro.

Solté su mano, reacio, y me aparté un poco. Misty tenía que intentar la jugada sola.

- Buena suerte Misty, espero que ahora lo consigas – Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, y ella me sonrió de vuelta. ¿Ya les dije que se ve divinamente sexy cuando sonríe? Aunque debo confesar que mis palabras no fueron del todo sinceras. Quiero que falle. No para probar que soy mejor que ella, sino porque no le vendrían mal más lecciones de boliche y yo soy la persona mejor calificada para eso. Hey, ¿será acaso que el Gary quiso enseñarle a Misty a jugar boliche? Nah, solo es pura paranoia. ¡Enfócate Ash, enfócate! Crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda mientras hacía un mantra mental: Que falle, que falle, que falle, que falle...

- ¡Chuza! - Gritó eufórica, dando saltos. Rayos, maldita hora que decidí ser un buen instructor. ¿O que Misty sería buena alumna? Rayos, rayos, raaaaaaaaaaaaayos. Mi carrera de instructor de boliche fue demasiado corta.

- ¡Gracias Ash! – Me dijo, sonriendo. ¿Ni un abrazo de agradecimiento? En estos momentos quisiera que Misty tuviera memoria de pez, así se olvidaría de que está molesta conmigo, me abrazaría y nos tiraríamos en un sinfín de besos en el sillón de la sala. Pero al menos, aunque esté molesta, no es ingrata. Puedo vivir con eso, por ahora.

* * *

El siguiente juego fue el de boxeo. Tuvimos que acoplar otro control.

Empezó la partida. Nuestros avatares estaban en un cuadrilátero. Misty comenzó a dar puñetazos con ambos brazos y yo tuve que moverme para esquivarla. Ella consiguió acertarme algunos golpes, pero yo también logré entrar algunos. Pero yo iba mejor que ella y cuando empecé a ganar ventaja:

- ¡Misty eres una debilucha! ¡No, seguro que tu Psyduck es mejor en este juego que tú! – Dije de forma imprudente. Disfruté provocándola por un buen rato, ya saben como es, en el calor da partida me deje levar, hasta que...

- ¡Ouch! – De repente todo se está poniendo muy oscuro...

* * *

Tenía los ojos cerrados todavía. Estoy tirado en el sofá, con un dolor terrible en el lado derecho del rostro. ¿Conocen aquella frase "Nunca provoques a un tigre herido"? Creo que en este caso, más bien seria: "Nunca provoques a Misty con un control de Wii". Lo juro, algún día tendré que aprender mantener la boca cerrada. ¡Lo juro! Justo ahora acabo de ser noqueado por mi propia novia, ¡con un control de Wii! Ese juego debería ser prohibido, es un peligro para niños, y para novios inocentes, como yo.

Aunque mi cabeza está en un lugar muy cómodo. ¿Será el regazo de Misty? Abro los ojos para encontrarme con una Misty preocupada. Realmente estoy con mi cabeza recostada en su regazo. Del infierno al cielo en... hey, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?

- Ash, discúlpame, yo...

- Shhh Misty, no hay problema. Fue un accidente. – Le dije calmadamente. No estoy molesto con ella.

- Pero no fue un accidente, me puse furiosa y...

Su sinceridad me dolió, y mi rostro era prueba de ello.

- La culpa fue mía, por haberte provocado en el calor de la 'batalla', Misty. Vamos a olvidarnos de eso, ¿ok? – Le dije tratando de sonreírle, pero la cara aún me dolía.

- Ok – Me sonrió. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

- ¡NO! – le respondí prácticamente gritando, pero luego al ver como ella se asustó con mi tono de voz le dije en voz baja - _No_ hace falta Misty, solo necesito descansar aquí un poco. Quédate ahí sentada, no te incomodes por mí.

Ni de broma desearía abandonar ese sofá. Mi garganta está un poco seca, sí, pero entre un refresco y el cómodo regazo de Misty... aqui se está muy bien. Muy relajante.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, y Misty se puso a jugar con mi cabello. Se sentía tan bien que de pronto empezó a darme sueño. Pero no me puedo dormir, antes tengo que arreglar ese asuntito de la revista con ella. Se siente muy bien estar aquí, el regazo de ella es muy caliente y cómodo, pero soy un hombre y debo enfrentar mis problemas, ¿cierto? Hum, pensándolo bien, no me vendría mal una siesta... pero que quede claro que sigo siendo un hombre de coraje.

- Ash... – Me llamó en voz baja. Al ver que tiene mi atención, continuó - ...sobre esa revista, quiero pedirte disculpas. Ya sé que no es culpa tuya que me den esos arranques de celos, pero yo... – Se mordió su labio, seguro debe estar pensando en qué palabras debería usar. Mejor decirle lo que estaba pensando:

- Misty, creo que ya es hora de hacer nuestra relación pública. Si tengo que salir en revistas amarillistas, por lo menos que sea contigo a mi lado. Y así para que en vez de 'los rumores dicen que Ash y fulana andan juntos' escriban que 'Ash y Misty están juntos y son muy felices'. ¿Qué dices? – Le doy mi sonrisa más grande, sin importarme que me duela el rostro.

Vi que sus ojos estaban brillando. Al final, eso era lo que ella quería. No se irá a poner a llorar, ¿verdad? Me sonrió y confirmó con un asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Sí Ash, eso me haría feliz. – me respondió acariciando mi cabello.

- Creo que ya tuvimos bastante de juegos por hoy, ¿verdad? – dije observando el control blanco.

Ella soltó una risita.

- Eso creo, Ash. Pero a final de cuentas, no fue tan malo, ¿no crees? ¿Cuál fue el juego que más te gustó, Ash?

- ¡Boliche! – Le dije sin vacilar - ¡El boliche sin duda, esas curvas, wow! Y no estoy hablando de los pinos, si me entiendes - Sí, puedo ser malicioso, pero solo con mi Misty, que quede claro.

- ¡Tuve un buen instructor! – Me dijo tocando mi rostro suavemente. Puse una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Aún te duele, cariño? – Me preguntó un poco preocupada.

- Un poco, pero ya pasará.

Misty se inclinó y su cara se fue aproximando a la mía. ¿Será que...?

- Para que te cures – Me dijo, tratando de hacerse la inocente y con una sonrisita discreta, después de darme un beso justo donde ella misma me había acertado ese golpe.

- Misty...

- Dime Ash.

- Creo que, después de todo, fue una buena idea jugar contigo. Pero ahora tenemos un problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- Después de ese beso, no sé si prefiero el boliche o el boxeo.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Vamos a decir que este fanfic es en cumplimiento de algo que Kurama me pidió hacer. Espero que les haya gustado, hubiera querido hacer algunas cosas más detalladas, pero se pasaría de las 3000 palabras._

_Hecho en primera persona, desde el POV de Ash. No sé si quedara bien, al final, no sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de un hombre, aunque espero que no haya quedado demasiado OOC para un muchacho de 20 anos._

_Sobre las nuevas consolas, prefiero el Wii, sé bien que algunas personas ya saben de eso XD_

_Tuve problemas con el título, lo confieso. Así que, sé queda con ese título cliché :3_


End file.
